


【承仗/R】风城里不怎么美好的故事

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Summary: 大概是有点病的色太郎一步步拐骗无知大学生仗助的故事
Kudos: 13





	【承仗/R】风城里不怎么美好的故事

芝加哥没有海，被丢到芝加哥大学做临时讲师只不过是因为先前的博士生导师的恳求，承太郎在接过头发已经有些花白的教授递来的任职表的时候莫名的心软了一秒，出于人之常情才勉强答应下来  
或许还有一种理由，东方仗助在这所大学念书  
距离吉良吉影一战已经过去了六年，属于少年的蓝粉相间的替身一次又一次扭转局面，令人惊叹的替身能力与其的性格如出一辙，就算是承太郎也无法拒绝这位可爱的男子高中生的魅力，换个香艳的说辞，诱惑  
碍于侄舅关系，承太郎无法对着那身被高中改制校服包裹的身体说出“我想操你”这种下流话，就算是早已被若有若无的勾引撩拨到裤裆爆炸，成年人的理智还是很好的克制住了冲动，当然更多的功劳应当归属于那件长款风衣能够恰好遮住那片凸起

承太郎并没有告诉仗助自己转到这所学校的事情，如若要将自己六年前的想法贯彻落实必须要制造无数起暧昧的巧合，记忆中少年对自己仰慕期待的眼神在多年的分离中不断的闪过，想要把事态发展到床上并不是那么的困难，罪恶的思想早就把承太郎浇铸的不再会因此动摇，换作数年前承太郎或许会将其抛的远远的，想见他，为他亲手戴上镣铐，把他掀翻在床然后吃的一干二净，空条博士少见的微笑了那么一秒，随后出色的表情管理技能又把先前的失态覆盖过去  
空条博士必须衣冠楚楚的站在仗助的必经之路上，感谢学校的位置安排，想要去医学院必须经过生物专业讲堂所在的教学楼，找到男孩的课程安排也是轻而易举的事情，身份与出众的相貌可以俘获众人的信任，负责教管的老师把生物专业的学生名单以及被称为亲戚的男孩的资料一并递给了他，下午放课，仗助一定会走在这条路上，就算是想绕个弯出学校吃饭也必须得回趟宿舍把笔记本和教材放好，计划安排妥当，正如大家印象中那位严谨可靠的空条博士一般，空条承太郎从不出差错  
一分钟，两分钟，学生陆陆续续从大门中走出，三分钟，东方仗助和几位同学有说有笑的并排走下台阶，站在教学楼对面草坪边的承太郎一眼就把仗助从人海中捕捞出水，已经长大成人的东方仗助更加成熟——抱在怀中的手感必然会与六年前不同，但这不影响那具身体的吸引力，制造偶遇，重逢，点燃两人之间欲望的烈火，过于繁复的过程不是承太郎的作风  
长腿下着紫白拼接的高档皮鞋迈着平稳的步伐拉进了两人之间的距离，东方仗助与身边的男性打了声招呼提前改变行程走向别处，还有两节台阶，空条博士估算了他的去处后也改变了行程，一节台阶，两人相距不过一米，在人数密度偏高的场景下这并不是失礼的距离，东方仗助低头看着地面没有注意前方，在大男孩即将撞上自己前两秒开口，“Higashikata Jousuke”，依旧维持着GREAT的发型的男孩被突兀的日语震惊的停了下来，“好久不见”  
寒暄不在计划范围内，东方仗助花费了四秒消化了站在面前的人是六年没见大自己12岁的侄子的事实，磕磕巴巴用许久没有使用的日语礼貌性的问好，随后合理性的走在同一条路上，“如果想要吃晚饭的话，我们可以去附近的餐厅”，有收入的年长的一方说出这种话也是理所当然的  
东方仗助早已张开的五官和脸庞依旧保持着六年前的气质，让人感到惊艳的紫色双眼中流动着的光芒透彻通亮，但这拘谨的行为早已和曾经在身边撒娇的男孩偏离了轨道，这让承太郎有些不爽  
“你在紧张什么”，直白的问法给了男孩当头一棒，无措的感觉遍布全身，仗助勉强的笑了笑给自己随便找了个理由搪塞过去，“毕竟是和承太郎先生这样的人一起吃饭肯定有些紧张的嘛…”  
共同用餐能拉进两人的距离，没过几日东方仗助又回到了几年前的状态，也许是受到美国相比较开放的环境，“我很仰慕承太郎先生”这一系列的话也能直接在面前说出  
计划表上的前几条十分轻松的在纸上划去，几近是病态的心智不断啃噬着所剩无几的耐心，滚上床不是那么容易能做到的事情，谨慎行事  
机会的到来总是那么的突兀，突如其来的暴风雨阻拦了东方仗助回宿舍的路程，《傲慢与偏见》的票根捏在手中摇摇欲坠，站在雨中不知所措的男孩只好给空条博士去了通电话，拐弯抹角的说辞最后以可怜巴巴的接送请求收尾  
身为行动派的承太郎不会放过任何一个机会，把男孩塞进车内后更容易接近目标  
“电影怎么样”  
“很好看”  
“有没有淋到雨”  
“没有啦…谢谢照顾”  
“我不是免费保姆”  
“唉…仗助君会想办法回报的啦”  
“现在就可以”  
单手驾驶不是好习惯，可承太郎不是什么守规矩的家伙，带着一丝凉意的手指撩起男孩的卫衣随后抚上那具让他夜不能寐的身体，紧致的肌肉意外的柔软，“操…你的胸怎么比女人还软”，承太郎忍不住咬牙切齿的骂了娘，紧接着就踩满油门载着处于震惊状态的东方仗助冲回家里

“承…承太郎先生”，被莫名摸了胸的男孩捂着身上的卫衣满脸通红的看着身边冒着低气压的男人，“您是想…”，不用说仗助也明白这是什么意思  
被仰慕的人青睐对仗助来说是件好事，但这一切早就超出了安全范围，可承太郎身上无法言喻的吸引力让东方仗助完全失去了反抗，就算是被粗暴的拽下车丢进房间里也是

与其说是接吻不如说是啃咬，犬齿直接咬上唇瓣直到嗅到血味才稍许收敛，舌头匆匆扫过男孩的口腔交换唾液，东方仗助学的很快，笨拙的舌吻技术让眼下的男孩更加可爱了几分  
在门板上做爱不是什么好选择，承太郎按耐住欲望把仗助抱进卧室按在床上接吻，男孩的身体确实比六年前结实了许多，但身上带着弹性的肌肉有着极佳的手感，抚摸早已无法满足承太郎的渴求，承太郎放过了仗助已经变得红肿的嘴唇开始舔吻乳首，雨声被隔音良好的墙壁挡在屋外，寂静的房间内充斥着粘腻的喘息和吮吸声，克制的低喘被突如其来的啃咬拔高了音调，血珠在胸口的上绽开留下了第一个标记  
这是一个好的开端，东方仗助没有任何反抗的迹象，一到床上便动弹不得，紫眸蒙上了一层雾气，湿漉漉的眼睫毛扑闪着，红润的嘴唇开开合合，小舌舔过牙尖和唇瓣，一举一动都在向承太郎发出邀请，干我，钻石男孩眨了下眼，快操我  
承太郎一厢情愿的接受了邀请，伸手从床头柜里翻出安全套和润滑，他可不想伤到仗助让下一次机会泡汤  
承太郎借着乳白色的软膏把手指塞进了小孩儿的屁股，里面的温度比预计的高出许多，仗助有点不好受的动了动腰，这煽动人心的动作突兀的又把手指吃的更深，初夜要耐心，脑中的最后一丝理智点上了红灯，警示灯在系统里亮起不断的报错，error，都去他妈的，承太郎把手指抽出，解开了给自己打上禁欲标签的两根皮带，将埋藏在深处的欲火全盘托出  
东方仗助有一副好皮囊，这件事众人皆知，承太郎是他放荡模样的第一位见证者，用堪称暴力的方式插进了这家伙的身体，胀大的阴茎占领了肠道深处，前列腺不断的被重重碾过，“太…太大了”，仗助控制不住自己的表情，最狼狈的模样在承太郎眼里一览无余，潮红的面庞和不受控制从嘴角流出的唾液，这浪荡婊子太色情了，承太郎在心里暗骂  
仗助像是快要溺水般的握住了承太郎卡在自己胯部的手腕，绵软的指节颤抖着搭上最后一根救命稻草，一时屋内只剩下了带着粘腻水声的抽动声和沙哑的喘息，仗助身下随着律动节奏跳动的阴茎被一次又一次高潮射出了粘稠的精液，过大的刺激让他萌发了想要快点结束的想法，事与愿违，承太郎暂时退出把已经射满的套子摘下草率的打了个结又换上了新的，不顾仗助无力的反抗直接握上带着淤青的腰肢翻了个身继续交合  
最方便的后入式，身为承受方的仗助并不怎么好受，一片粘腻的大腿不断颤抖着承受背后的撞击和拍打，泪水与唾液糊满了脸，真脏，仗助自暴自弃的把脸埋进了带着承太郎的气息的枕头  
“叫我的名字，仗助”，承太郎俯下身在仗助肩上的胎记那留下了咬痕，带血的红印盖过了星星  
“承太郎…承太郎先生”，男孩带着哭腔的声音在耳边响起，又是一阵高潮，稀薄的精液滴落在床单上  
承太郎终于放过了仗助，把精液全数送入了那层该死的隔阂里，下次就不戴了，承太郎有些火大的想着  
这是个不怎么美好的故事，和最敬仰的人享受床笫之欢，仗助合上眼缩在了承太郎的怀里  
“…承太郎先生”  
“嗯”  
“风城好冷”  
“我在的，我一直在的”


End file.
